


oh how divine (to have your lips on mine)

by astarisms



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know about y'all, I'm taking creative liberty, Romance, You're Welcome, all of these will probably be set during CoB, but I am of the mind that these two, flustered dara is the best dara, is absolutely criminal, listen, only getting one kiss, so we're fixing that, they had more kiss time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarisms/pseuds/astarisms
Summary: it's not quite as easy as lifting jewels from pockets, but nahri is becoming a seasoned time thief.or, nahri and dara's stolen moments in daevabad.
Relationships: Darayavahoush e-Afsin/Nahri e-Nahid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	oh how divine (to have your lips on mine)

Their first kiss had been urgent and rushed and reckless and stupid and thrilling. It had been the best and worst kind of mistake, driven by passion and fear and uncertainty and a longing that had been simmering for weeks. Even so, Nahri finds she has little regrets about it, except for the fact that they were interrupted.

It was a good kiss. But their second kiss is better.

The thrill of their almost-escapade in that cave is nothing compared to the rush she gets the first time she kisses him within the walls of the palace the moment she gets a second alone with him.

“Nahri—” he protests, his voice already roughened from just the barest brush of her lips.

She doesn’t care for the dozens of reasons he can probably list off the top of his head why they shouldn’t now anymore than she did the first time. But she does care about him, so she pulls back, only as much as she needs to to look at him. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” she asks before he can voice any of them, and his eyes close as if in pain. He opens his mouth, and she reaches up to cover it before anything can come out, easily predicting what he might say. “Answer only my question, Dara.” 

His breath shudders against her fingers, and her hand slides away so she can hear his whispered, “yes. Of course.”

It’s all she needs, and his arms come down around her heavy when she presses her lips against his again. If they weren’t sequestered in an alcove in one of the many empty hallways of the palace, she might have moaned. 

Instead, she sighs in equal parts satisfaction and relief, and wraps her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers into his hair.

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t missed this, hadn’t thought of kissing him again — and often — since that night, and it’s all the better now that it’s not tinged with the possibility of their slow and painful deaths at the hands of the ifrit. 

But it doesn’t last nearly as long as she would like. She’s barely kissed him at all, pressed into the narrow corner as they were with his arms pulling her closer against his body and out of the hallway entirely, when he breaks away abruptly.

She nearly groans because can’t this insufferable man just  _ kiss her _ , but he shoots her an urgent look, and then she hears it — footsteps.

Between their compromising position and the panic in his eyes, no doubt worrying about the state of her reputation, it’s almost too funny. There’s no way either of them can slip out without being caught, so Nahri presses even closer to him, relishing the way his breath catches, and they wait.

It’s nothing short of a small miracle when the shadows pull tighter around them, and she watches in awe as the servant passes their hiding spot without so much as a second glance. She looks up at Dara, and there’s a strange mix of emotions on his face, but pride and relief are the two most obvious.

They wait until the footsteps fade, and then Nahri can’t hold it in anymore. She laughs, and Dara finally relaxes, loosening his grip on her so she can step back, but she doesn’t. 

“That was amazing,” she gasps, when she can breathe again. “What  _ was _ that?”

“It was  _ you _ ,” he says, admiration and affection softening his features as the shadows retreat. “This palace was made by Nahid magic, and to Nahid magic it responds.”

She didn’t know  _ that  _ was something she could do, but it’s a good piece of information to tuck away for later. She wants to ask more, but in truth, he’s looking particularly disheveled, and she can’t resist raising up to brush another kiss against his lips.

He sighs, and his arms tighten around her a moment, and then he’s pulling back again, just enough to speak, his forehead resting against hers. Nahri finds she’s not mad about this game they’ve begun, of her initiating and him retreating out of one of his many notions of  _ honor _ and  _ duty _ until she can entice him back to her.

“Have you learned nothing from the past two minutes, little thief? We’ll get caught here.”

“Will we?” she hums, tilting her head and catching his mouth again, smiling. “If the past two minutes have taught me anything, it’s quite the opposite, in fact.” 

He groans, exasperated, but there’s laughter there, too, and it warms her from the inside out. She thinks she’s won, when he melts into her, returning her kisses, but he remembers himself, and reaches up to pull her hands from his hair, breaking away once more.

She sighs in resignation, though his eyes dance when he looks at her, holding her fingers between his and kissing the tips, and she can’t help her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about them on twitter @herafshin or on tumblr @astarisms


End file.
